


Bad Idea

by Bean_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Childhood Friends, Dancing, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Slow Dancing, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes
Summary: Levi raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s in it for me?”“I’ll cook you dinner for a week?” Eren eagerly sat up, eyes twinkling with excitement. “So is that a yes?”Levi pursed his lips, always loving that excitable puppy look Eren got. “Make it two weeks and it’s a deal.”Eren practically jumped off the couch, almost tripping over his own two feet in his ridiculous Superman boxers. “Deal. Now let’s shake on it.”The boy held out his hand, and Levi eyed him up and down before giving it a firm shake. “Guess I’ll be your fake boyfriend for your parents’ anniversary.”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 26
Kudos: 620





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou_latte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chou_latte/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Chou! I hope you have an amazing day today and that you feel extra loved! Here's to hoping this fic makes you feel extra special because you deserve it!
> 
> \- Thank you so much for the beta, [rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe)!

Levi snorted before he took another gulp of his black tea and put the mug on the kitchen counter. “You’d really do anything just to piss off your dad.” 

“Are you gonna help me or not?” Eren slumped further into the sofa, licking the Cheeto dust off his fingers. 

Rolling his eyes, Levi got up and walked over to his roommate. He had known Eren since they were little, always getting into trouble together, much to Grisha’s distaste. He wished Hanji would have seen the sourpuss face when Eren had announced he and Levi would be sharing an apartment in college. 

Grisha had never been a fan of him. In his opinion, he always got Eren into dangerous situations. The first time Levi had been scolded by his old neighbor was when he was seven years old. Eren had dared him to see who would be able to climb the highest on the tree in the backyard. Effortlessly, Levi had climbed to the top branch and casually waited for Eren to catch up, but Eren got stuck and tore his shirt. It had ended with Grisha having to get a ladder to fish his son out of the tree.

It wasn’t all Eren though, Levi had to admit. He had always been the mastermind behind their stupid teenage adventures, Eren was just very easy to convince and always wanted to take matters into his own hands. Once, Levi had gotten the brilliant idea to get a fake I.D. to buy beer from their local store, but it ended in Eren breaking into his uncle Kenny’s liquor cabinet and them getting drunk off of vodka Redbull. Carla had found them with Eren passed out on Levi’s bed and Levi snickering in the corner of his room. Grisha ended up finding out and grounded Eren for two weeks, but the brunet snuck out at night to experiment with booze over at Levi’s every single time.

Levi raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s in it for me?” 

“I’ll cook you dinner for a week?” Eren eagerly sat up, eyes twinkling with excitement. “So is that a yes?” 

Levi pursed his lips, always loving that excitable puppy look Eren got. “Make it two weeks and it’s a deal.”

Eren practically jumped off the couch, almost tripping over his own two feet in his ridiculous Superman boxers. “Deal. Now let’s shake on it.”

The boy held out his hand, and Levi eyed him up and down before giving it a firm shake. “Guess I’ll be your fake boyfriend for your parents’ anniversary.” 

Posing as Eren’s boyfriend wasn’t something he hadn’t done before, maybe four or five times when they went to a bar together and some creep wouldn’t leave the brunet alone. However, pulling it off for an entire evening was undiscovered territory for Levi, but it didn’t sound too bad. It might actually be fun.

Frowning as the thought occurred to him, Levi plopped down next to his roommate and watched how he made a fool of himself while playing The Witcher.

The day of the anniversary, Levi put on his black suit after taking a shower and was in the midst of drying his hair with a towel when Eren barged in. 

“Care to knock, dumbass?” Levi turned to glare at Eren, whose tie was an absolute, wonky, mess. Despite the detail, the brunet looked good, Levi had to admit. Eren had always been easy on the eyes, but when he actually put some effort into the way he looked, it was like talking to an entirely different person. Ragged, old, oversized shirts versus a nice button-up and a black vest. “I could have been taking a shit.” 

Eren rummaged through his bag of toiletries. “Wouldn’t have been the first time,” he mindlessly said, and Levi took pity on the boy. College had been rough on him for the past week, and the bags under his eyes were the proof.

“Are you sure you wanna go tonight? You look like you’re about to pass out on the spot.” 

“And miss a chance to piss off my dad? Hell no,” Eren said, taking out the shaving cream. “The asshole still thinks I’m straight or bi or whatever, so I’m gonna rub it in his face that this guy likes poles and not holes.”

“How eloquent.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Although technically guys still have holes.”

Eren clicked his tongue and gave Levi a playful shove in his side. “Don’t ruin the fun.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Levi smirked and handed Eren a clean towel. “Put that on, or you’ll ruin your suit.”

“Very smart idea.”

“Way better than yours.”

When Levi closed the door behind him, he caught a glimpse of Eren’s offended face and couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He had to give it to him, he had spunk to stand up to his asshole of a father like that. Carla might be able to see through them posing as boyfriends, but Grisha, he’d be too busy fuming with anger to reconsider. 

They drove to their hometown in Eren’s old, red car that screeched whenever they went over 100 km/h and pulled up at the end of the driveway. Many cars were already parked all over the street, proving that the party had already started.

“Too bad Kenny isn’t here to piss him off even more,” Eren said, casually putting a hand on Levi’s torso to look over the raven’s shoulder at the cars parked in the driveway. “Mikasa is here already, and he doesn’t like her boyfriend either so that will do, I suppose.” 

“She still with Jean?” Levi swallowed, following Eren’s gaze outside and catching a hint of the cologne he only wore on special occasions. His older sister Mikasa had moved out two years before him.

“Yup.” Eren nodded, leaning back into his chair and pulling down the mirror. “I swear to God I slicked it back when we left.”

Cocking his head to the side, Levi chuckled at the sight of Eren being frustrated with his unruly hair. It was sticking in every direction, as per usual. “Don’t be so vain.”

“Says mister, ‘your tie is crooked, let me do it.’ Mimimimi.” Eren mocked, receiving a slap on his arm. “Ouch! You hit harder than you think, asshat.” 

“Serves you right,” Levi smirked and opened the passenger door. Fondness tugged at his heart when he saw Eren nervously biting the loose skin off of his bottom lip. Carefully, he nudged Eren’s hands away, noticing how the brunet had a bewildered look in his eyes. “Stop biting your lip.”

“Oh, right.” Eren nodded, straightening his clothes before attempting to stand upright. “I feel like I’m gonna shit my pants.”

Levi’s brows shot up into his hairline. “That’s specific.” 

“Argh,” Eren groaned out, running his hands through his messy brown hair. A pink hue colored his cheeks when Levi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Why the fuck am I nervous about this?”

“Don’t ask me,” Levi said, shaking his head. “You’ll be fine.” 

“I feel weird,” Eren replied, lowering his gaze. 

Eren always avoided eye-contact when he was opening up, and the tips of his ears went bright red. Cute, Levi thought, fondly remembering the time Eren had given him a handmade birthday present when he had turned thirteen. The brunet had tried to be casual about it, but the tips of his ears had gone bright red and his cheeks turned crimson as he had practically shoved the ungracefully wrapped box in Levi’s hands with his eyes fixed on the floor. It had been a box of cookies with black frosting, and they had been delicious.

Levi reached up and ruffled Eren’s hair. “No need. You look good.” 

When Eren finally mustered up the courage to walk onto the driveway, Eren snatched his hand and led him up the stairs as if he was showing him his home for the first time. Levi still remembered these stairs all too vividly, they had scraped their knees onto the concrete way too many times while they had been in their skating phase. 

The gesture was nice though, sending warm jitters up his spine, but Levi’s face was immediately set into his usual scowl when he caught a glimpse of Grisha with his hand wrapped around Carla’s waist. 

Levi mimicked them, putting his hand on the small of Eren’s back before holding out his hand. “Grisha,” he said, absolutely loving the bewildered look on the asshole’s face. “Carla. Happy anniversary”

Too flabbergasted to form a coherent sentence, Carla took the lead and gave them both a kiss on their cheeks. “Thank you, Levi. How was the drive

“Not bad, not bad.” Eren nodded, mischief flickering in his proud eyes.

“My apologies, Levi,” Grisha started, sucking at his teeth. “I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

“But dad, didn’t you tell me I could bring a date?” 

Now it was Carla’s turn to stare wide-eyed, noting the way Levi tugged Eren closer to his side. 

A heavy silence hung over them until Carla clapped her hands, broad smile coloring her cheeks. “Oh, what a nice surprise, Eren! Why didn’t you tell me you two were finally dating?”

“Finally?” Grisha clicked his tongue. 

Levi looked at Carla, brows furrowed in confusion before he looked back at Eren. The boy’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and a crooked smile curled on his lips. 

“Haha, don’t make it awkward, mom.”

“Oh, come on, now that you’re together he can know about this, can’t he?” Carla shushed her son when he made a move to protest. “He talked about you every day for years, I’m telling you. ‘Mommy, Levi is so cool.’ ‘Mommy, can we bake those cookies again. Levi likes them.’ Absolutely adorable.”

“That is quite cute,” Levi said, grinning at the crimson that colored Eren’s cheeks. “Oh, come on,  _ baby _ . Don’t be so embarrassed.”

Eren turned his head to look at Levi, eyes-wide before brightly smiling at the disgusted look on Grisha’s face at the petname. “You should be glad Kenny is in Italy or he would be telling shit about you too, babe.”

“There isn’t anything embarrassing to say, I’m an open book.” Levi shrugged, wrapping his arm tighter around Eren’s waist, trying to ignore how good and natural it felt. “Any other little stories you’d like to share, Carla?” 

“Oh, plenty. There was this one time I found Eren’s journal and-”

“That’s definitely enough,” Eren instantly swooped in, snatching Levi’s hand and pulling him away. “We’re going now.”

“Too bad, I was quite enjoying myself,” Levi said, his ego boosted, waving at Carla who was patting her frustrated husband on his back. 

“I need a drink, or two, or three,” Eren sighed when they arrived in the spacious living room. Some guests were chatting and drinking while a few others were dancing in the middle. Eren downed a glass of cava in one go before handing Levi a glass with an apologetic smile.

Eren was nervous, no doubt about it. 

“What got your panties in a twist?” Levi said with a smirk, eyeing the brunet as he took another large gulp of cava. 

Sighing, Eren leaned on one leg before finally meeting Levi’s eyes. “It’s nothing. The fucker can just still get under my skin.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgment. Eren had always had a difficult relationship with his dad; a shame, Levi thought, never having known his own dad. 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let him ruin our night.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Levi raised his glass, chuckling when Eren swallowed the rest of the liquid. “Don’t make me carry your ass by the end of the night.”

Eren pointed his empty glass at him. “It’d be a privilege to carry my ass.” 

“True.” Levi joined him and they laughed among themselves until Mikasa tapped Eren on his shoulder.

“Well, well, who do we have here?” Eren smiled, wrapping his arms around his sister who hugged him tightly.

“It’s been too long,” she said, patting Eren on his head. “And for once you don’t have any dirt on your face, good job, Levi.”

“Even fixed his tie for you,” he said, chuckling at the offended look Eren gave him. “Is that a lie?”

“Well, no, but don’t put it that way. That makes it sound like I’m a toddler and you’re having to keep your eyes on me or I start eating sand or something.” 

Levi licked his bottom lip. “Maybe if you keep drinking like that, you will.” 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Ha ha ha, very funny.”

“Ah, Jaeger and Ackerman. How’s it going?” Jean swooped in, wrapping his arm around Mikasa who rolled her eyes in response.

When Levi caught Carla and Grisha entering the room, he firmly pulled Eren closer again, appreciating the soft chuckle that left Eren’s lips. He was too mesmerized and busy admiring Eren’s side profile, his sharp jawline, cheekbones, tanned skin, and plump lips to notice the confused stares Mikasa and Jean were giving them.

“Levi.” Eren nudged him in his side, softly smiling when he saw that the raven was already staring at him. “Can I…”

Levi quickly nodded, attempting to play it cool, but Mikasa gave him a knowing look. “Yeah, you can tell them.”

“Okay, so.” Eren leaned in closer to them so he could whisper their plan. “I brought Levi to piss off dad. We’re fake dating.”

“Right…” Mikasa said slowly, nudging her boyfriend who chimed in as well. When she told Jean their plan in his ear, the man barked out a laugh.

“Right, right. Whatever you say.”

“I’m not kidding, Horseface.” Eren took a step closer. “And you better fucking keep it down or shove your foot so far up your ass you’ll be giving your tonsils a footjob.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow at him, always appreciating Eren’s temper. He looked hot when he was angry and determined. “I’m pretty sure that’s my line.”

“Oh,” Eren thought for a while, Mikasa and Jean looking at them both with confused faces. “Riiight, when that quarterback didn’t leave me alone at the pub. That was so sweet.”

“Care to enlighten us?” 

Rolling his eyes, Levi took over and shoved Eren’s hand away when he tried to take the lead again. “Plot of the story… Eren was wearing tight leather pants and Reiner wanted a bite.”

“Ew, gross.” Jean scrunched up his nose before horror set in his eyes. He apologetically smiled at Eren and Levi before further explaining himself. “Not the gay thing. Not at all, couldn’t care less. I went to highschool with Reiner and he always tried to show off his dick during P.E..”

Mikasa furrowed her brows at her boyfriend. “Is that the one who…” 

“Yes,” Jean said, eyes wide in disgust.

“What did he do?” Eren eagerly leaned forward, but Mikasa waved her hand.

“Will tell you another time. It’s quite… vivid and I still wanna eat.”

  
  


Dinner was served at around eight and even though Eren had had his fair share of snacks, fried foods, vegetables, and basically everything he could get his hands on, he still managed to devour two large plates of pasta. There were only a handful of guests left at the table, mostly old people who were eating so slowly Levi felt like he was watching cows chew on grass.

When Levi looked back at Eren, the boy’s face was mere inches from his plate and he slurped to his heart’s content. 

“You eat like a pig,” Levi said, no real bite behind his words. He was quite amused, actually.

“What? It’s tasty,” Eren spoke while chewing on a meatball. His dad sighed from the other end of the table at Eren’s manners, but Eren paid him no attention, he was too busy trying to steal the remaining pieces of bread off of Levi’s plate. “Besides, you cut your pasta.”

“Funny you’re trying to take the piss when you’ve got sauce on your face,” Levi grinned at the bewildered look on Eren’s face.

“Oh, fuck,” Eren cursed, touching his chin. “Here?”

“Yes.”

Eren wiped his chin clean but wiped the sauce on his cheek instead. “Done?”

Rolling his eyes, Levi let out a chuckled sigh. “No, there’s more.”

“Here?” Eren touched his forehead.

“Fucking spot on.” Reaching for the napkin, Levi said, “Just ask me to do it next time.”

With a grin, Eren locked eyes with Levi and let him clean his face with one of the fancy napkins. “Now, where would be the fun in that?”

“It would’ve saved my breath,” Levi said, grinning as Eren cheekily stuck out his tongue. “Dumbass.”

His heart started doing nervous somersaults when Eren placed his hand on Levi’s on the table and squeezed. It was warm, so warm, yet nice and soft, and Levi couldn’t care to pull away. Maybe he even enjoyed Eren’s affection.

Eren’s eyes flicked to the side briefly before they set back on Levi’s. “He absolutely hated that, good job.”

Levi’s brows furrowed for a split second before they were set into his usual scowl. “Thanks.” He reminded himself they were in fact acting and these signs of affection were just to piss Grisha off. Before he could dwell on his thoughts, Eren took him by surprise by kissing his cheek and pulling him upwards.

“Come on, let’s go dancing.”

“I can’t dance for shit,” Levi said, trying to find an excuse to not make a fool of himself. “And I don’t want you vomiting on my dress-shirt.”

“Leviii,” Eren whined. “Come on, you wouldn’t let your date dance all alone, would you?”

Levi raised a brow. “I would.”

“All by myself, all alone, lonely, secluded,” Eren continued, sticking out his bottom lip as he intertwined their fingers.

“How many more synonyms are you gonna name up?” Levi tried to sound irritated but couldn’t stop the heat from blooming in his chest. “And stop it with the puppy-eyes, you know I hate those.”

“Because they’re your weak spot, now who would I be if I didn’t take advantage of them?”

Levi grumbled, “A good date.”

“That would have almost offended me if I didn’t know you,” Eren almost purred. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

“For you,” Levi muttered under his breath as he let Eren drag him to the middle of the living room. Eren was a great dancer, he knew all the moves, and all Levi could do was the Chandler dance from  _ Friends _ . 

When the next song started Eren almost squealed out of excitement at the start of ‘Bad Idea’’ and started jumping on his feet. “I fucking love this song.”

“Isn’t this for the lesbians?” Levi looked in confusion, but he could feel his cheeks heating up at Eren’s excitable puppy face. 

“It is.” Eren’s arms wound around his shoulders, and he dragged Levi along with his movements, but the raven could barely keep up. 

It was funny though, Levi admitted, cheeks hurting from laughing when Eren almost slipped while trying to do a  _ Dirty Dancing _ move with Levi. 

“Did you really think you could lift me up like that?” Levi slapped his chest to even out his breathing.

“I would have hoped so, but you’re way heavier than you look,” Eren wheezed, resting his palms on his knees. “I swear my back was about to give out.”

They shared a quick look in silence before they fell into a laughing fit again, and Eren nuzzled his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. When Eren’s breath softly puffed against his bare skin, Levi knew right then and there that Eren would be the death of him.

“Look at you two having fun,” Carla chimed in. She held her hands up as if she was in prayer and tears welled up in her eyes. “You look so happy, Eren.”

“Mom,” Eren cooed, not letting go of Levi’s neck. “Don’t ruin your mascara.”

“I know, I know,” she said, sniffling under her breath. “Your dad will get used to this. He can be a bit of a prick, but he has seen you two interacting tonight. He knows damn well how much you two care for each other.”

Smiling politely despite the heavy lump in his throat, Levi nodded at her and carefully tightened his hold on Eren’s hips. When she left, they fell into a comfortable rhythm with their chest flush together. 

“This okay?” Eren asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” Levi said, even though his head was screaming at him that this wasn’t okay at all. 

What he felt for Eren right now was more than a good friendship, and maybe that had always been the case and he had just been too dense to realize it. He had never really fancied anyone before, but the jitters Eren’s soft breath against his neck and his warm arms wrapped around his shoulder sent up his spine were enough to make him question everything.

Levi glanced around the room, no one was watching them. Eren wasn’t doing this for the show. His heart pounded in his ears, fast, steady, to the point he could barely hear the music playing around them. 

He had never lied, Eren was easy on the eyes. Cute even, and an exceptional fondness tugged at his heart when Eren’s wide, teal eyes locked with his, questioning, unsure. It was always beyond adorable the way the tips of his ears flushed red whenever he was being vulnerable and that night was no different. 

Levi moved his hand to gently trail up to Eren’s neck and cheeks, biting his lip when Eren leaned into his touch, cradling Levi’s hand between his cheek and shoulder. 

Eren’s lazy, crooked smile drove him crazy.

“No one is looking anymore. You can stop if you want to,” Levi treaded carefully, not wanting the moment to end. 

“Honestly, I don’t want to stop.” Eren licked his lips and let go of his hand when Levi didn’t immediately answer.

Without a second thought, Levi softly cupped Eren’s burning cheek and gripped his waist. Running his thumb over the brunet’s jawline, Levi let out a long, shuddered breath when Eren rested his forehead against his. The boy’s breath ghosted over his face, and a hint of his cologne tickled his nose before he pressed their mouths together in a slow, tentative kiss. 

Eren’s lips were a little chapped, but they were soft, and he could still taste a hint of the red wine Eren had drunk at dinner. His eyes slid close, and he moved his hand away from Eren’s jaw to run his fingers through his messy brown hair. The strands felt soft and silky between his fingers.

Feeling Eren smile against his lips when he pressed his body against his, Levi darted out his tongue to swipe it across Eren’s bottom lip. The boy moaned lowly, quiet and only for Levi to hear and it sent a warm spike through his entire body.

Eren scraped his nails over the base of his neck, and Levi had to fight the urge to let his eyes roll back into his skull. He was a goner, and he couldn’t be fucked to be upset about it. The brunet whimpered when Levi slipped his tongue past his lips, pushing their hips together in a slow, tantalizing dance.

When Levi pulled away, Eren panted in a haze; lips wet and eyes glassy as he looked at Levi. “Tell me again why we haven’t done this before?”

“Don’t ask me,” Levi said, smirking before he twisted Eren’s tie to wipe that dumb look off his face by kissing him fiercely. 

Levi had always thought it was complete and utter bullshit when his favorite books described kissing a lover as intoxicating, mind-numbing, but now that he was experiencing this with Eren in his arms, kissing him, he understood and wanted nothing more than to pull him closer. Not enough.

He grabbed Eren’s hips and pulled him forward until they were even more flush together, and felt Eren’s hardness grinding against his hipbone. Breaking up their lip-lock with an appreciating hum, Levi looked up at Eren whose cheeks were of a deep crimson before side-eyeing the back door.

With a quick nod, Eren let Levi lead him outside and almost tripped over his own feet.

“Sexy,” Levi chuckled as he had to catch Eren from falling, ignoring the weird look Jean gave them as he walked past them. 

Before a smirk curled on his lips, Eren followed him with a pout. “What does that say about you?” 

They made it to the backyard where no one could see them in the dark, and Levi guided Eren to the tree he once got stuck on, pressing his back against the trunk before trailing his lips down from Eren’s mouth to his jaw. “Watch it, smartass.”

Eren whimpered when Levi sucked his neck, hands fisting the front of Levi’s dress shirt, grinding his hard length against Levi’s hip. Levi pulled him forward for another kiss, running his hands over his torso and then slipping them underneath his shirt.

“Fuck.” Eren bit his lips, rubbing himself against Levi’s hand, letting out a desperate whimper. 

Levi unzipped his jeans, mouth dry at how utterly indecent Eren looked; hair disheveled, pink hue coloring his cheeks, and lips parted as he looked at Levi. He was definitely a goner. “Want me to take care of that?” he asked, voice low.

Eren nodded enthusiastically, whining when Levi briefly shifted his hand away from his cock to pull down his underwear. 

Fondness tugged at Levi’s heart when he saw Eren’s ridiculous Superman boxers. “You couldn’t wear proper underwear under your nice suit?” 

“Hey,” Eren panted, slapping Levi’s hand. “Don’t ruin the mood.” 

“This is how I flirt,” Levi said, grinning as Eren’s eyes rolled back into his skull as he wrapped his hand tightly around his cock. Eren’s dick was long, smooth, and silky in his hand, and he loved the way it slid between his palm as Eren thrust his hips, unable to keep them from bucking up whenever Levi left a sloppy suck on his neck.

“Your lips feel so good,” Eren slurred, already a complete mess and while that might not have been a hint, Levi took it as one and dropped down to his knees. “What are you- oh. Oh, yes.” 

Levi’s grin matched Eren’s as he licked the base of Eren’s cock, moving his hand up and down the tip before releasing him and replacing his hand with his mouth. Experimentally sucking on the head, Levi let out an appreciative hum when Eren’s hips bucked and he hissed above him. 

Tangling his hand in Levi’s silky hair, Eren ran his fingers through his locks as Levi took him deeper, letting his head lull back and it was the hottest thing Levi had ever seen. Fucking hell.

When Levi began sucking him off in earnest, taking Eren as deep as he could, he noticed the desperate whimper that left the brunet’s mouth when he gripped onto his thighs. Sensitive thighs? He had really won the jackpot.

Smirking, Levi rubbed what didn’t fit into his mouth while digging his fingers into Eren’s thigh, feeling the length in his mouth stiffen.

“ _ Levi, _ ” Eren warned him, grip tightening on his hair before he spilled in Levi’s mouth. 

For a minute, Eren remained boneless against the tree as Levi stood again, drawing comforting circles on his exposed hipbone as he nipped at his jaw. “You still good?” 

“Hmm, yes,” Eren smiled sheepishly, looking like the cat who got the cream. “How about I touch you now?”

“I got a better idea,” Levi said, licking his lips before gripping Eren’s waist, turning his face towards the tree, and pressing his torso against it. He lowered Eren’s dress pants, digging his fingernails in the brunet’s absolute glorious, soft, and squeezable thighs. “Are you okay with that?”

A high-pitched whimper was all that left Eren’s lips as he was so deliciously manhandled, nodding his head enthusiastically as Levi continued to press his fingers into his thighs.

“I wish you could see what I am seeing, you look so fucking hot,” Levi blurted out, surprising himself by how talkative he was, but Eren seemed to more than enjoy it as he let his head fall back on his shoulder. Levi smirked while undoing his belt and opening his slacks before nipping at the tanned skin in front of him. 

Sucking and nibbling at Eren’s shoulder, Levi rolled the sensitive skin between his teeth, drawing out more whimpers and moans before lazily stroking Eren’s already heavy cock.

“Jesus Christ,” Eren panted, trying to find leverage on the tree as his knees wobbled.

When Levi slid his cock between Eren’s thighs, the brunet let out a noise so sinful it went straight to his already achingly hard cock. Collecting the bead of precome and smearing it over his length, he messily thrust his cock between Eren’s legs. He felt too good for words, the heat of his thighs engulfing his cock so perfectly; hot, slippery, and everything he needed to make his breath stutter.

Thumbing Eren’s slit as he fucked him to his heart’s content, Levi drew out more sinful noises, uneven breath puffing against Eren’s neck before lapping and scraping his teeth over his sensitive shoulder. 

Eren bit his lip, desperate and overstimulated moans and whimpers escaping his throat as Levi picked up his pace, fisting his cock in unison with his unforgiven thrusts. 

Feeling Eren’s body go rigid with Levi’s name on his tongue, cock pulsing in his hand, heat coiled in the pit of Levi’s gut and even though he wished he was actually fucking Eren right now, frantic and deep so he could paint his insides white with his come, he only needed one last look at Eren’s completely fucked out expression before he was coming hard too.

With a silent cry, his release splashed on the trunk of the tree and he pressed his forehead against Eren’s nape, breath shallow and uneven. Black strands of hair were plastered across his forehead, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, pressing a kiss on his cheek and temple as he attempted to catch his own breath. Eren still had that idiot smile on his face, but it made a certain fondness tug at his heart. Eren would be the death of him and that wouldn’t be half bad. 

They stayed like that for several minutes after they made themselves decent again, with their arms wrapped around each other and Eren trying to duck his head under Levi’s chin, but they both laughed when they realized their height difference made it practically impossible.

Eren stuck out his ass. “Maybe if I bend down enough, I can do it.”

“Practice for later,” Levi joked and received a playful shove on his chest. “What? Are you saying you don’t ever wanna do that again?”

“Never. It was horrible.” Eren stuck out his tongue before slotting their lips together again. The gesture still made Levi’s entire body feel warm and his head cloudy as he smelled Eren’s cologne. “Worst sex ever.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Levi chuckled, running his fingers through Eren’s hair before kissing his forehead. 

“In all seriousness though,” Eren started, his voice nervous. “Do you… I don’t know. It didn’t seem like this was just a casual thing for you either.”

“It wasn’t,” Levi replied instantly, unable to suppress a smile at Eren’s sincere expression; eyes avoiding his and the tips of his ears red. 

“Fake dating, huh?” Mikasa’s voice echoed through the entire backyard as she walked through the backdoor with Jean by her side. “Idiots.”

“Don’t start it ‘Kasa.” Eren rolled his eyes but pulled Levi closer to his side, the gesture making Levi blink a few times. For some reason he hadn’t expected Eren to proudly have him by his side.

Mikasa chuckled. “Whatever, I’m glad you two got your heads out of your asses. It only took you what? Two? Three years of living together? I’d almost give you a speeding ticket.” 

“Stop it, oh my God,” Eren groaned out, earning three chuckles from around him. 

“You’re so easy to mess with,” Levi said, ruffling Eren’s hair and barking out a laugh at Eren’s horrified expression. “Your hair was already a mess, don’t cry about it.” 

With a pout, Eren admitted his defeat and snatched Levi’s arm. “I think it’s time to get more snacks.”

Letting Eren pull him inside with Jean and Mikasa following suit, Levi couldn’t help but torture the boy a little more. “Jesus fucking Christ, do you have a parasite?” 

“Yes, you.” 

“Just get your damn food.” Levi rolled his eyes, smiling as he pressed his hand on the small of Eren’s back once they were inside again. Tonight really wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
